Miguel Falta
'''Miguel Falta' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is Rosie's son that she was saving up money for to bring to America. Peri saves Rosie the trouble, however, and flies to Mexico herself to get him. Biography 'Early Life' Miguel was born to Rosie and Ernesto Falta. After Ernesto's death, Rosie moved to America to start a new life. Miguel went to live with his grandmother until Rosie could safe up enough money for Miguel to join her in the states. 'Season 1' }} Hands are seen dialing on a cell phone and the shot reveals Rosie, sitting in Tucker Westmore's nursery, putting the phone to her ear. Someone answers, greeting Rosie, and the maid replies that she would like to speak to her son. Later, tears come to Rosie's eyes when the person on the other line asks his mother where he can see her. Rosie tells her son that she's going to see a very smart man and he's going to find a way to bring Miguel to America. Miguel tells her, clearly crying himself, that he misses her so much, but Rosie deters him from crying, assuring him that the smart man will find a way for them to be together. Miguel says that he wants to be with her, but the crying Rosie tells her son that she has to go, instructing him to tell his grandmother to watch for the check that she sent. Her son assures her that he will do so, and Rosie blesses him, saying that she loves him a lot. "I love you, Mama," he tells her, and Rosie kisses the phone before hanging up, becoming almost hysterical in her tears. Spence proposes to Rosie and she says yes. But after finding out Peri’s plan to reunite Rosie with her son, Rosie’s Catholic guilt forces her to give Spence his ring back and chooses her son over her love. Rosie has been waiting to get her son back, and Peri uses her company jet to fly to Mexico to bring him back. Rosie is delighted to have Miguel back in her life and ridiculously grateful to Peri for bringing him to her. However, she is less than thrilled with Spence, and no matter how much he apologizes for trying to convince Peri not to steal Miguel from Mexico, Rosie refuses to forgive him. Spence tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her and adopt Miguel. Though she loves him too, she says it isn't right for them to be together. He tells her that her commitment to being a good person is part of the reason he loves her, and the two tearfully exchange vows of love while mutually agreeing to stop their affair. Unfortunately, as they are talking about their affair, Miguel picks up a phone call from Peri and goes to bring the phone to his mother. Peri hears everything and vows to destroy Rosie’s life. 'Season 2' After the judge decides to let Rosie stay in America, Miguel is seen with his mother when she is reunited with Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila. Later, Rosie is seen cleaning the outside of a house while Miguel plays with his toys. Miguel suddenly throws them to the ground and starts running towards someone. Rosie looks up and sees her son hugging Spence. Rosie is thrilled to see him, and she, Miguel, and Spence all embrace in a hug. Miguel and Rosie are driven by Reggie to the Miller house, where Rosie will become the new maid. Rosie and Miguel are meeting the new family she will be caring for. Kenneth had a stroke and doesn’t speak-he’s in a wheelchair. His wife Didi, who is less than half his age - and an ex stripper - spends the entire meeting bickering with his daughter Lucinda, they clearly despise each other. Didi asks Rosie if Miguel is her son and if he speaks English; Rosie confirms it, saying that Miguel learns new words everyday. Then, Rosie asks Didi if she has kids. The latter replies it could be a possibility if Kenneth gets better, but they have time. She teases Lucinda about her age, but the latter replies Didi has been arrested because she had ecstasy. Miguel asks Rosie what is "ecstasy", but his mother tells him he does not need to learn that word. Then, Didi accompanies Rosie and Miguel to their room. Miguel is playing in Kenneth’s house, and Lucinda is annoyed because he is making so much noise with his new toy. She is even more annoyed when she learns that her father brought the toy for Miguel. She tells him to “stop being so nice to people he isn’t related to”. Later, Rosie heads out to the grocery store and leaves Miguel with Lucinda. He gets up out of bed and plays with his remote control car. When Rosie returns Lucinda announces that she spanked Miguel, and Rosie is livid. She tells Lucinda is she wants to beat children she should go have her own. The next day, Rosie accidently knocks the statue that Lucinda has been making down on the floor and breaks it. Lucinda walks in and thinks Miguel broke the statue. She forces Rosie to punish him so she yells at him in Spanish, little does Lucinda know she is actually talking about ice cream in Spanish and not really yelling at him. Later, Lucinda walks in the livingroom and sees Miguel playing with Kenneth, she rushes out obviously upset. Rosie follows her and asks what is wrong. Lucinda confesses that what her father did to her when she was 15. She doesn’t understand why her dad wouldn’t let her keep a baby, but he let Rosie move her kid in to the house. She reassures Rosie she doesn’t have a problem with Miguel, she has a problem with her dad. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 201 01.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 205 10.png Promo 205 11.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters